Boomerang
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: My episodic rewrite.


0730 Local

RABB RESIDENCE

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm's POV

"Achoo!" carried from the bedroom followed by an unkempt marine.

"Here's your tea," I handed her the mug, "I'll see you at the office."

"I'll be there," her voice was a little scratchy. I leaned down for a kiss as she moved away, "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll take my chances," I leaned down capturing her lips with mine. I pulled away taking her in, her hair was a little scattered and her nose was red and she had a small smile on her lips, "I love you, Mrs. Rabb"

"I love you too," she reached up only to pull back for a loud sneeze, "I'll be there soon."

0806 Local

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Even with the chains I couldn't get out of the way, I saw the eighteen wheeler and little AJ's life flash before my eyes." I smiled to myself watching Mac and Bud walk through the bullpen.

"You had the baby with you?" Mac asked confused with the story.

"No, ma'am, but as soon as I realized I might end up as road kill it was all I could think about is little AJ growing up without me, see him going off to kindergarten, playing high school football, graduating from Annapolis."

"Bud sometimes you are very—achoo--"

"Gesundheit," Bud added on her breath.

"…Strange, thank you, you know I'm just not going to get through this winter without pneumonia." She sighed unbuttoning her coat.

"It's the convertible, I caught cold's every winter when I had my 'vette, now I four-wheel through the snow, sip my morning coffee, listening to Jimmy Lefay." That was actually a lie considering I had been driving her 'vette recently while she four-wheeled it through the snow.

"Very—achoo--" she started to reply.

"Gesundheit."

"—Funny, thank you." She delicately wiped her nose yet again.

"Sirs, Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP, if I may?" Gunny took Mac's briefcase, cover, and coat.

"What's up Gunny?" I asked.

"Don't know sir, but Commander Brumby called him this morning from Australia," he replied gathering both Mac and Bud's things to take to their offices. This can't be good that man is so hung up on Mac.

"Brumby?" Mac asked obviously as displeased as I was.

"Yes ma'am," he answered again.

"Man's like a boomerang." I sighed leading the pack towards the Admiral's office.

"Colonel," Gunny called back to Mac holding up a box of tissues.

"Ah, thanks Gunny," she took them gratefully.

"Any time ma'am."

ADMIRAL'S OFFICE

"During the Vietnam War the USS Chicago made a port call in Sydney, one of our sailors was murdered, apparently the Aussies have apprehend the suspect. A seaman who's been UA from the Royal Australian Navy for the past 28 years," The Admiral laid out the case.

"Not long enough there's no statute of limitations on murder."

"Commander Brumby has requested our assistance," he continued.

"Forensics, Sir?" I asked thinking we would probably need some kind of DNA to prove a murder.

"No evidently the suspect refuses to talk until he's talking to a US Navy JAG officer."

"So says Commander Brumby," Mac replied.

"And you have reason to doubt him Colonel?"

"Sir, he's been trying to get me to Australia since the day he left, he even offered to buy me a business class seat on Qantas." Now this was news to me.

"Wow." Bud supplied in true Bud fashion.

"Probably, upgraded with mileage," I snipped.

"He e-mails me Sydney's air and water temps daily," that was new information as well.

"That's right it's summer down under." The admiral got a bit of a far off look.

"He even sends me post cards of the beaches."

"If I recall they're topless," he seemed to drift even farther with that one.

"Wow—uh—sir" Bud might as well make his two cents known.

"I never thought that he would pull a stunt like this--"

"Um he didn't…"

"He should be ash—he didn't sir?"

"No, uh Mac he requested Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts." Well I guess I can be thankful they wont be alone together in the near future.

"Oh ah Bud when you're making flight arrangements with Commander Brumby make sure he knows that we're expecting favorite nations." Now I get to rub it in I sighed to myself.

"Business class on Qantas, sir?"

"Uh huh, Mac, what hotel was Mic going to put you up at?"

"Not another word."

"Come on Mac you left yourself wide open in there." Now was my chance to razz her good.

"Now you've all had your laugh, so drop it—achoo"

"Gesundheit"

"She's pretty upset sir, of course it was pretty embarrassing." Bud stood next to me as I watched her pace her office a little.

"I don't think that's it Bud, I think Mac is upset that Mic didn't ask for her."

"Why didn't he ask for her sir?"

"Because he's one smart dingo," and boy was that the truth.

"It's not fair," she practically whined when I walked through her office door with the few cases I had to pass off.

"Tell you what? I'll make sure to get a really good tan, just for you," I gave her a 'flyboy' grin as she sneezed yet again.

"It better not be on one of those topless beaches," she laughed pushing at my chest, "I love you," she sighed a sneeze starting, "achoo!" her hair fell into her face and I reached up moving them away, "and don't kill Brumby."

"I'll try to restrain myself," I looked back realizing the blinds were closed, "I love you too," I pulled her into a hug placing a kiss against her forehead.

1342 Local

SYDNEY AUSTRALIA

Bud and Bugme seemed to be getting along great; although I did have them both going with my whole driving on the wrong side of the road stunts. I think I successfully pissed off Mic with the whole stunt.

Mic was his usual self with Bud, and trying to constantly one up me. I almost cracked up laughing at his and Bud's expressions when I commented to the guards about not knowing which side of the road to drive on.

Petty Officer Lee was not exactly what I would call the most intelligent person on the face of the earth. Not only had he ran after the Seaman had 'fallen' on his knife, but he was also admitting to being married and deserting.

Bud seemed to get really irked that the Petty Officer had left a wife and baby. For a minute I almost thought I was going to have to hold him off to keep the Petty Officer safe and alive. Mic seemed to egg him on with his quips about whether or not he was really innocent and I was kind of stuck in the middle of the whole thing. I'll give Mic one thing though between the two of us we pulled off the whole good cop/bad cop thing. Bud seemed to think so as well.

1710 Local

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH

Mac's POV

"Why is it so damn cold in here I can barely sign my name," The Admiral practically bellowed.

"Furnace conked out again." Tiner replied handing another paper out to be signed by the Admiral.

"Well somebody get the damn thing fixed." He ordered seemingly as grumpy as the rest of us and I mean could you really blame us we were stuck here in this blizzard while Harm and Bud spent there days in summer whites near sunny beaches.

"Maintenance is on it Admiral, but it's older than I am." Gunny appeared papers in hand.

"Not on this year's budget Gunny." I supplied remembering how hard I had to fight just to get a new chair after the leg collapsed from underneath it.

"Well Tiner and I better start chopping some firewood ma'am." Gunny replied promptly.

"What is it Gunny?" The Admiral asked.

"Ah the FBI reports on those finger prints Commander Rabb e-mailed from Australia sir," Gunny handed over the important file for the case.

"Um..I see the deceased is alive." The true reason for Harm and Bud being in Australia has just been proven.

"Yes sir, I'm trying to get of the hold of the wife to give her the good news/bad news, your husband is alive but you've got to repay the money you got from Uncle Sam."

"Sounds like bad news/bad news." I replied.

"Yes ma'am it does."

"We'll have to send the body buried here back to Australia." The Admiral sighed life was really starting to get hectic.

"Yes sir prepared the necessary paperwork for you signature."

"Where's he interred Gunny?" I asked hopefully finding my own way to Australia.

"Nashville, Tennessee ma'am. I assume you want an NCO to escort the body home sir?" Gunny asked.

"Absolutely."

"Sir you just signed off on all my cases and I have some leave coming so I could escort the body to Sydney." I weaseled my way into a trip, which I knew was going to end up being a vacation.

"Protocol only requires an NCO ma'am." Gunny, I almost gave him a shut up look for that one.

"Yeah but considering the circumstances having an officer escort the remains is the least we could do."

"Well hell I'd like to get out of this damn cold. Take a week, can't spare you and Commander Rabb longer than that, dismissed." The Admiral knew exactly what I was doing.

"Aye sir, thank you sir."

1830 Local

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL

BETHESDA, MARYLAND

I stared in fascination at the tall building in front of me, not that I was focused on the building. No my thoughts were on the news the doctor had just given me. Harm the ever-thoughtful husband had made me an appointment before he went out of town, just to make sure that my cold wasn't anything more serious.

Boy was he going to be surprised when he finds out how serious it was. I mean I a mother and Harmon Rabb a father. I guess it's a good thing I talked the Admiral into letting me go to Australia I know I couldn't keep this to myself for very long even if I wanted to.

0130 ZULU

MANLY BEACH

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

Harm's POV

"Ah, it's like an R-rated Baywatch out there." Bud was a little on the giddy side when it came to this topless beach.

"Remember you're a married man, Lieutenant," Mic laughed obviously used to this sort of thing.

"Some men don't need reminding Mic." I supplied proud that I myself felt no stirrings when it came to these women.

"Righto, the dead ones." Mic replied laughing once again.

"You boys ready." The waitress asked approaching our table.

"Yeah--" Mic started only to be cut off by our waitress who was eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"Oh wow, are you going to make a killing."

"Pardon me?" I asked a little shocked.

"A yank with dress whites and gold wings you gonna have the girls buzzing." She replied I of course felt obligated to give a small grin in return.

"Well what about me love?" Brumby asked puffing his chest out just a little.

"Sorry, no gold wings." She glanced him over just a little.

"Yeah, but I got a roo in my pocket." I didn't even want to touch that one.

"A round of beers and a plate of prons please."

"I'll have an ice tea." I interrupted.

"You're in Australia Harm, a beer at lunch is okay in our Navy."

"I'm not in your Navy Mic." I replied somewhat offended at his smugness.

"I'll have an ice tea too please." Bud piped in wisely, I might add.

"Beer for Skippy, two ice teas for the yanks, and prons for three."

"Nice pins for an old girl." Mic watched her walk away.

"Let's talk about Petty Officer Lee." I changed the subject giving a momentary thought to my wife at home.

"Nothing to talk about until his identity's confirmed."

"I don't think he's lying about who he is sir. What would be the point?"

"I don't know but the bugger is as wily as a dingo. I bet my bars he murdered Seaman Dunsmore and calling you here is trying to wiggle his way out of it." Mic seemed to have quite a prejudice against our Navy at the moment.

"Did you feel that way when you thought he was Dunsmore?" I asked before being interrupted by my ringing cell phone. "Commander Rabb."

"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez sir," Gunny's voice drifted across the line.

"Gunny, hey how's Washington?" I was quite sure it was still freezing.

"Doing a terrific imitation of Antarctica sir, how's the weather down under?"

"You really want to know?" I asked glancing down at the beach in front of us.

"Ha, that good sir?"

"Better," I replied scanning the beach one more time. "Did you get the finger prints?"

"Yes sir, they belong to Petty Officer Kevin Lee, US Navy," Gunny gave just the answer I was looking for.

"Finger prints confirm he's Petty Officer Lee," I told Brumby before turning back to the phone in hand, "The Admiral's going to need to authorize a return of the body to Australia, huh?"

"It's already done sir, Colonel Mackenzie's leaving with the remains in the morning," he answered and I carefully schooled my face with a dumbstruck look.

"Mac is?"

"Yes sir she volunteered," that's my Marine, very resourceful.

"Ask him if Bud is there with him," I heard Harriet in the background.

"Yes sir, if Lt. Roberts is there his wife would like a word with him," I handed the phone over to Bud not bothering to tell him that his wife was on the other side.

"Mac is what Harm?" Brumby asked interrupting my train of thoughts about seeing my wife.

"Oh Gunny, it is wild down here, I haven't seen so many naked breasts since," Bud spoke and I realized he didn't know who he was talking to.

"Since when Bud?" Harriet's voice could clearly be heard from a few feet away.

"Harriet? You didn't tell me Harriet was on the phone" Bud angrily rose from his seat stomping off with phone in hand.

"Well I didn't know you were going to talk about breasts I'm sorry."

"She's escorting Dunsmore's body back isn't she?" Brumby asked egging me on.

"I'm sure it was the Admiral's idea," I replied hiding my delight that she would be arriving within the next two days.

"Must have been."

"Harriet's gone, probably looking for a divorce attorney," Bud came back and slumped into his chair.

"Don't be silly," I replied.

"Harm's right Bud she'd never do that, Lt. Singer would jump at the chance to take the case though," he laughed at his own joke. "I'm only kidding Bud."

"Sir, when are we flying home?" Bud asked obviously thinking about getting home and apologizing to his wife.

"Soon as Commander Brumby releases Petty Officer Lee into our custody," I answered.

"Not gonna happen mate," Brumby replied starting to rise.

"Why not, I'm sure the usual port of call agreement was in affect at the time the Chicago docked in '72, that gives us jurisdiction," I reminded him.

"This isn't some drunken sailor busting out of a pup."

"He's one of ours, Mic," at this point we were both pulling ourselves to full height.

"He might be one of yours but he murdered one of ours and he did it here, so he'll damn well be tried here," eye-to-eye we were truly daring each other. We both looked up when a tray of drinks hit the ground though.

"Think you scared her off Commander," Bud glanced over both our shoulders.

"Think she realized who we were," Brumby smiled that half smirk on his face.

"You said that Kevin and Jenny had a restaurant in Manly, this wouldn't be it would it?" I asked piecing together the story.

"Could be mate," he acted as if he didn't know.

"So that was Jenny?"

"Give the man a meat pie," Brumby was just as smug and arrogant as anyone has ever accused me of being.

0215 ZULU

MANLY BEACH

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

"Admiral, Kevin Lee is an American Naval Petty Officer, and as such I think he should be returned to the US to stand court martial," I spoke into the phone as Bud and I walked along the beach boardwalk.

"For what desertion?"

"No sir, well yes sir eventually. Obviously the murder charges need to be investigated and substantiated," I answered really pulling for my way.

"Commander the murder happened in Australia," The Admiral tried to reason with me, "Any witnesses even if they could be found are probably in Australia, police investigators, case reports are probably in Australia, now with these givens why would we want to initiate a jurisdiction to bring all those people and documents back to the states for an investigation and trial?"

"In the interest of fairness sir," I replied, thinking that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Are you doubting the integrity of the Australia Legal System?" The Admiral asked and I knew if we had been having this conversation face to face he would have me pinned to a wall.

"Not at all sir. Admiral I'm only thinking of precedence, we've always tried to maintain jurisdiction over personnel accused of crimes in ports of call," I recalled the precedence for such cases.

"Commander, the man deserted 28 years ago, I don't think the case will impact on jurisdiction in the future," The Admiral replied sarcastically.

"Yes sir."

"This is because of your dislike of Commander Brumby isn't it?" The Admiral asked.

"If this case were tried in Australian Civil Court Commander Brumby wouldn't be involved," I reasoned trying to prove that the case was at the forefront of my interest.

"Harm let the Australians handle it I'm sure justice will be done," he replied.

"Yes sir."

"Good," He answered as I watched Bud motion to his ring finger.

"Admiral, one more thing sir. Not realizing his wife was on the phone Lt. Roberts made an unfortunate comment to the Gunny," I tried to approach the subject with a little bit of integrity.

"What did he say?"

"Slightly libertine one involving topless females on a beach," I almost couldn't hide my smile at that point.

"He didn't."

"I'm afraid he did sir," I replied.

"So he wants me to re-float his sunk dingy?"

"Anything you could do sir, would be greatly appreciated," I replied with a much-appreciated smile from Bud.

"I'll see what I can salvage."

"Thank you sir," I gave Bud a smile. "He's going to talk to Harriet."

"Thank you sir," Bud replied gratefully as Mic approached.

"Well were accepting Australian jurisdiction," I replied to him.

"The Admiral overruled you didn't he?" Mic laughed way too smug.

"I want to speak to Petty Officer Lee one more time," I answered, firmly believing that we could help him.

"Uh, he's on his way to Long Bay Correctional Complex to await trial but I can arrange for you to see him," Brumby checked his watch.

"You transferred him before we agreed on jurisdiction?" I questioned believing my earlier thought about this man's cockiness.

"I never had any doubt about who had jurisdiction, you did, when you flying home?" he asked obviously anxious to get us out of the country.

"When I'm satisfied that Petty Officer Lee is properly represented."

"You afraid of me being alone down here with Mac, Harm?" he taunted, if he only knew how secure I was in Mac's love and devotion to me.

"You know Brumby, one of these days you and I are going to strip blouses," I replied glad for the first time this trip that Mac wasn't here.

"Always assumed we would mate, question was only been when," he replied stepping closer into my face.

"You're not really going to fight Commander Brumby are you?" Bud asked later as we walked towards our hotel.

"Why you don't think I could take him?"

"Oh no, I'm sure you'll put up a good fight sir," he replied becoming flustered with himself.

"But you're not betting on me huh?" I asked.

"Sir, he's a professional boxer, which is why you can't fight him cause his fists are lethal weapons," Bud tried to play the legal side.

"I promise not to sue," I joked dryly.

"You must really hate him, sir" Bud stated what he believed to be an obvious statement.

"I don't hate him he just bugs me, he always has. I don't know if it's that smug grin or the Crocodile Dundee accent or the way he—" Bud interrupted me.

"Chases after Colonel Mackenzie sir?" he asked almost retreating into the innocent Lt. j.g. that Mac and I trained.

"Et tu, bruteé?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I think there's some validity to what he said," Bud replied carefully.

"Look Mac has either been a partner or a worth adversary for the past four years, I just don't want to see her make a bad choice with another man, you know?" I played up the whole friend aspect, keeping the relationship between Mac and I a secret.

"Well are you certain Commander Brumby's a bad choice sir?"

"What you don't think so?" I asked a little incredulously.

"Sir? Is that Clayton Webb?" Bud asked. "Hey Mr. Webb." Bud waved rapidly only to get no attention from the man above us. "Guess it isn't him."

"Either that or he's on a mission and couldn't acknowledge you," I replied 99.9 positive that was Clayton Webb.

"What kind of mission would he be on in Australia sir?"

"By the looks of that woman, Mission Impossible," I joked seeing the blond he was walking with.

Talking to Kevin Lee again seemed almost anticlimactic the man had no idea what he was facing and was confident in his refusal of the charges against him. He didn't believe what we were saying about his wife and then he was quick to jump at keeping Bud and myself in Australia as his lawyers. And come to find out in our little meeting that Mic was the prosecutor for this case.

0410 ZULU

GARDEN ISLAND NAVAL BASE

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

"These the yanks?" The Captain asked as he and Brumby came down from the ship.

"Yes sir that's them, Captain Howell Commander Rabb and Lt. Roberts, US Judge Advocate General Corps." Brumby introduced us as Bud and I came to attention.

"Welcome to Australia gentlemen," Captain Howell greeted reaching out to shake our hands.

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to be here," I reached out to shake the hand he offered.

"You don't look it."

"Sir?" I asked cautiously.

"You look like the beer basins cut your ration, if you've got a problem Commander let's hear it," he spoke very strictly.

"Captain, are you familiar with the case of Petty Officer Kevin Lee?"

"Enough to know that you disagree with the decision to allow us to prosecute it," he replied reminding me a lot of the Admiral.

"Sir, my disagreement ended the moment Admiral Chegwidden made that decision, no sir I do think the Admiral would be chagrin to discover Commander Brumby is prosecuting."

"Our supreme court decided it was the only fair thing to do," he replied diplomatically.

"Fair sir?"

"When Admiral Chegwidden relinquished jurisdiction he requested you be permitted to act as defending counsel, the Supreme Court agreed that's fair don't you think?" he asked quite cockily.

"Yes sir, so it's me against you?" I asked looking toward Brumby.

"That's right mate, you and me," he took on his once again cocky grin.

1940 ZULU

SYDNEY INTERNATOINAL AIRPORT

Mac's POV

I watched as the six young RAN officers loaded the coffin into the back of the vehicle, while out of the corner of my eye watched Mic have a conversation with an elder gentleman. It must be the power of suggestion because I was finding myself a little more emotional about this whole thing than I was before.

"Thank you Colonel, will you be needing transportation Ma'am?" the young officer asked once I had signed the appropriate forms.

"Ah that's not necessary thank you," I glanced at Mic deciding that he would give me a ride.

"Welcome to Australia, Colonel," Mic came to attention as I approached.

"Achoo!" I gave a sneeze, "Thanks I ran out of tissues." I accepted the handkerchief he offered.

"No worries we'll heat that cold right out of you," he smiled.

"Ah, it's so nice and warm here," I sighed taking in the gentle breeze and warm sun.

"Look I'm off duty, what do you say to a day at the beach?"

"Ah, that sounds great," what the heck couldn't hurt anything, "you know, I expected Harm and Bud to meet me here." Especially since Gunny had taken the time to tell me he had talked to Harm and he knew I would be coming.

"Ah they're meeting with their defendant," Brumby smiled.

"Harm is defending Petty Officer Lee?" I asked, that husband of mine sure knew how to get himself in trouble. Now I was going to be spending my vacation time in the back of a courtroom instead of a nice beach with the man of my dreams.

"Wouldn't do him any good though, I'm prosecuting," and suddenly the whole situation became incredibly clear.

"Mic," I practically groaned.

Harm's POV

Kevin Lee and Jenny were not acting as if either one of them wanted to get him off of these charges, but I kept trying. I had heard that Mac would be landing about the same time as this meeting and tried to have it moved to welcome her but Jenny said she could only get this time off since it was a Saturday. Lee was quick to defend his wife's motives and was working to try and get me to believe that he was lucky to be in this situation. And I showed Lee my true colors when it came to Vietnam.

I could feel Mac's presence near us as we rode the ferry to Manly beach, but ignored it focusing on Bud's situation. I knew I had to review Australian law if I was going to defend Petty Officer Lee to the best of my ability. Bud and I tracked down Jenny and we discussed the case with her, but all Jenny managed to do was tell us the exact story of what her husband told us earlier.

"Sir is that Colonel Mackenzie topless?" Bud asked and with that I was on my feet headed toward my wife and the Australian dingo. I didn't even pay attention to the half naked women we passed.

"Oh hi," Mac looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Isn't this wonderful?"

"It's wonderful," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh hey Bud, did you get my message about dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Oh uh ye-yes ma'am," Bud stuttered not knowing where to look, "Dinner sounds great."

"Uh, wait I thought you and me'd be having dinner Mac?" Mic asked looking a little off kilter.

"Don't assume, Mic," she replied cheerfully, "Hey Bud let me give you these pictures Harriet sent." While all of this was going on I was trying to figure out what exactly Mac was hiding under that Magazine.

"Thank you ma'am," Bud took the pictures from her still not being able to fully look at her.

The conversation was the last thing on my mind as I carefully tried to peek around the magazine. "What?" she asked looking up at me strangely. She just started to laugh when I didn't answer.

"Brumby you questioned the witness without talking to his lawyer it's unethical," I changed the subject glancing at Mic.

"I'm not sure if that's true, even if she was his wife, which she wasn't," Brumby answered he was always playing these mind games.

"They've been married twenty-eight years," I replied.

"A bigamous marriage, he already had one wife," Mic replied.

"Would you two save it for the court, I'm trying to defrost here," Mac rolled her eyes, I had to admit it only added to my day seeing her relaxed on the beach in that bikini. Of course the fact that she was there with Mic was a bit of a problem.

"Well don't overexpose yourself you'll burn," I told her, picking at her knowing that the jealous act would not be lost on her.

"Don't worry mate, I rubbed her down with plenty of sun block," Brumby replied grinning smugly, if he only knew what I knew, like where a certain tattoo rested or the fact that Mac wouldn't dare let him touch her.

"Sir, isn't it time that we go?" Bud asked quickly diffusing the situation to the best of his ability, while Mac stared incredulously at Brumby. "Sir?"

"Yeah, as they say four's a crowd," I deadpanned ignoring Mic's nod.

"Hey how 'bout dinner tomorrow?" Mac asked as we were walking away.

"I'll call," I replied over my shoulder as we were leaving, knowing full well she would bug me about my behavior tonight as we settled down to bed.

"Hey mate, don't forget your wigs when you come to court," Mic called as we were leaving the beach causing Bud and I to stop.

"Wigs?" I questioned Bud at the same time.

1000 ZULU

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

"Harm," Mac practically sing-songed crawling into bed next to me. I groaned rolling over to look at her.

"Mac? What are you doing in here, did Bud see you?" I asked sitting up to accept her into my arms.

"No, but tonight at dinner I had oysters," she smiled playfully pulling the covers from the bed before pulling off the light dress she had worn to dinner. She slid back up next to me dragging the comforter with her.

"Really?" I asked remembering the last time we shared oysters together and how we spent the next twenty hours securely in our bed, thank god it was a weekend. Oysters were apparently a great aphrodisiac for the marine and myself alike.

"Um-hum, and I decided that I needed to cure your jealousy," she giggled suckling at a spot she learnt long ago would turn me into jello. The rest of our evening was spent the same way those twenty hours were.

0230 ZULU

STRAND ARCADE

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

"Unbelievable sir, she ate three dozen oysters, she sucked them right out of the shell, uh" Bud exclaimed in wonder. I almost couldn't hold back my laugh if Bud only knew how frisky my marine got after those oysters.

"Mac has always eaten everything to excess Bud," I replied.

"Yeah but that wasn't the worst part sir. Her main dish was a bug, well actually it was some kind of a shell fish, but still to eat anything called a bug," Bud trailed off. My marine's gluttony was one thing I was working hard on fixing.

"Well she's going to be disappointed at dinner tonight, she's going to have to settle for--" I cut myself off mid sentence.

"Sir there he is again," Bud and I watched as Webb escorted another woman around Sydney, speaking in yet another language.

"What is he up to?" I asked myself.

Trying on wigs was a unique experience, and I would definitely say that if I were required to wear one of these in the American courts I wouldn't be a lawyer.

0800 ZULU

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

Mac's POV

"One French and the other German," I asked as we stepped onto the uncovered walkway of the ferry.

"Or Dutch, we weren't sure, the first woman he spoke to was definitely French though," Harm replied guiding me with a hand to the small of my back.

"Didn't know Webb was multi-lingual."

"Maybe he's not, both women were stunning though," he grinned knowing I wouldn't be mad after all I had to give him credit, never once did he watch those 'bare breasts' like Bud.

"Are you saying that a man doesn't need to understand a woman as long as she's beautiful?" I stopped fixing him with a look.

"Look even speaking the same language what man understands a woman?" he asked.

"I don't know I think we understand each other pretty well," I placed a hand on either side of his waist trapping him against the railing, "at least there were no problems last night."

"Okay, but you're still a mystery to me sometimes, I mean you were topless out there on the beach with Brumby," he sighed looking down at me.

"If you must know I had my top on the straps were just tied around my back so I wouldn't get strap marks," I leaned up placing a kiss on his chin.

"Well still I feel a little uncomfortable with my wife going to the beach with another guy," he replied.

"Well don't worry because I am yours and there is a part of you inside me," I replied cryptically.

"Really?" Harm asked obviously catching my subtly faster than I thought he would as he placed a hand on my flat stomach. "Guess it's a good thing the Admiral knows about the marriage."

"Doctor said the sneezing was probably part of morning sickness," I nodded sinking into him as we leaned against the railing. "I just wasn't quite sure how to tell you, but you caught on to quick."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly rubbing a hand up and down my back placing a kiss on my head, "so are you ready for some good food."

"Where you going to take me to dinner?" I asked looking up at him.

"Luna Park," he pointed toward the park all lit up in the night sky.

"Luna Park?"

"Yeah, you like hot dogs right?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah and what is Mr. Practically-a-vegetarian gonna eat?" I asked tickling his sides a little.

"Corn dog," he laughed.

"Harm what are you doing?" I asked as he turned and walked down the pier instead of towards the park with me.

"This is where Seaman Dunsmore died 28 years ago," he replied inspecting the surroundings. "Petty Officer Lee's wife said she screamed but couldn't be heard because of the noise from the park." Harm motioned for me to scream, which I did. But like the wife said it couldn't be heard.

"I don't know how noisy the park was that night but I would assume that kids haven't gotten quitter over the years. You know Harm I think it's also safe to assume that there's no evidence here," I was becoming a little frustrated that our 'date' had turned into an investigation.

"Plenty of room for a knife fight," he replied moving around me.

"Your defendant killed the Aussie with a knife?" I asked.

"He didn't kill him Dunsmore fell on his own knife it was an accident."

"And how did he do that?"

"Dunsmore came at Lee with a knife," Harm motioned for me to take the roll, "they struggled," he moved our hands back and forth before wrapping one arm around my neck lightly, "Lee got behind him like this."

"Uh huh," I was thinking this could become quite a scene if anyone were watching. "You know if this wasn't a reenactment I'd have you on the ground with my foot on your neck."

"They struggled across the dock," we moved towards the water, "and tripped over a cleat." We both looked down only, "There are no cleats. Ferry ties up to pilings."

"Maybe there were cleats in '72," I supplied helpfully.

"Alright say there were cleats, where would they be?"

"They'd be right here where the ferry's tied up," I replied motioning to the piling.

"So how would two men struggling with a knife fall over a cleat and land on the dock?" he asked realizing something wasn't right.

"They wouldn't, they'd go right into the harbor. Harm your client is lying," I told him seriously glancing down to the harbor once again. Harm took my hand.

"Well enough work for tonight, you ready to go celebrate?" he asked pulling me along as we made our way up to the park.

"Yea, I just wish I could ride some of the rides but that's out of the question now," I placed a hand on my stomach. Harm moved behind me placing both his hands over mine, causing us to look goofy walking along the pier, his longer legs almost tripping me.

"I don't know about that, there's a Ferris wheel and I'm sure I could win you a prize or two," he laughed in my ear, releasing me to pay for us to get into the park.

That evening Harm managed without a whole lot of difficulty to win me two teddy bears and I ate a little excess but Harm just laughed saying that as long as his son or daughter was happy I could happily eat whatever I wanted, which soon turned into a lecture about eating healthy.

2130 ZULU

NEW SOUTH WALES SUPREME COURT

SYDNEY

Harm's POV

"You said that Seaman Dunsmore tripped over a cleat on the dock," I clarified looking at my client.

"That's right," he confirmed.

"These photos of the dock were taken 28 years ago, show me the cleat." Dunsmore spread the photos on the cot, picking up the one on top before looking to me.

"I don't see it."

"Neither do we, there were no cleats on that dock," Bud told him.

"Maybe it wasn't a cleat, maybe he tripped over a loose plank or his own feet."

"Jenny said that Ian tripped over a cleat too," I pinned him with my gaze.

"So we were both mistaken."

"Or she's just repeating what you told her to say," I looked at him carefully trying to decided if he was being truthful.

"I just told her to tell the truth."

"She's afraid to tell us the truth."

"What?" he looked more than a little perplexed.

"She said we wouldn't want to hear it that it would hang you," I repeated Jenny's words from two days ago in Manly.

"You're lying. Jen? She would never say that."

"We have no reason to lie," Bud replied from behind him. He went on about how we were trying to trick him and I assured him that all I cared about was not being surprised in the courtroom. He tried to reason away the fact that maybe Jen was telling a lie since he didn't tell her of his first marriage. Australian Civil court was a lot of formalities and a bit of pomp and such. Kevin Lee had to sit in his own box as if he was already convicted of a crime. I offered the same respect to the courts that I offered in my own country. I made a motion to have Seaman Dunsmore's body identified before Kevin Lee charged for his murder. That was a small victory in a very big war as the judge granted my motion and reprimanded Brumby for not having a positive ID on his victim. He also allowed us to retain custody of Petty Officer Lee until the trial resumed.

"Oh god, the media-keep it brief," I told Lee as we exited the courthouse.

"No worries."

"Could I ask you, are you surprised the Supreme Court released you today?" a blonde reporter asked first.

"You betcha, of course I was surprised to be charged at all," he smiled playing up to the cameras and attention.

"So you deny committing the murder?" the same woman asked.

"You're right I do."

Mic and Mac stood back away from the cameras. I couldn't seem to get rid of that nagging jealous feeling in my gut even though I would rather have her there than next to me hounded by the media.

I quickly diffused the situation moving us down the steps as a raging Australian came at us, "Bloody sepo murderer," he launched off getting a nice shot in at P.O. Lee. I pulled the Australian back only to have Lee punch him the gut before Mic could grab a hold of him.

"Let him go Brumby," I commanded.

"You let him go."

We released them both at the same time into the crowds coming nose to nose with each other. We both reared back for a punch just as Bud stepped in the way taking a fist in each jaw and going down like a dead weight as Mac approached. Mac gave us both a look.

"I don't know whether to keel haul or take the cat to you," Captain Howell bellowed in Mic's face once we appeared before him after taking Bud to get fixed up of course.

"After 10, 000 miles I want to do both," Chegwidden hissed stepping into my line of sight.

"A RAN officer does not behave like a pub crawling brawler."

"You struck a junior officer."

"Broke his bloody jaw."

"In two places."

"What possible reason could you have to excuse this reprehensible act?" Captain Howell asked of both of us.

"None, sir." At least we got that in unison or else we probably be receiving another reprimand.

"Sirs, Lt. Roberts has mitigating testimony to offer," Mac spoke up from behind us.

"They broke his jaw and he wants to defend them?" Captain Howell asked moving around to talk to Mac and Bud.

"Yes, sir. He does." Bud spoke as clearly as he could after having his jaw wired shut.

"What the hell did he say?" Chegwidden asked moving behind us as well.

"He said it was an accident sir."

"How the hell could it have been an accident?" he asked. He mumbled on a little more.

"What?" Captain Howell asked Mac obviously becoming an interpreter.

"He says they were defending themselves sir." Some more mumbling, "It was a fight they didn't start." Once again Bud tried to speak, "Lt. Roberts got stuck in the middle."

"You understand him Colonel?" Howell asked.

"Yes, sir. Every word."

"Amazing." She sure was, that's my marine for you.

Bud was trying to speak again, "That will be his testimony at a judicial hearing sirs."

"He's letting them off the hook," Howell was astonished.

"He might but by God I wont. Captain," Mic and I eyed each other as they whispered about something. "Commanders, will you accept a non-judicial punishment for you actions?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, 'cause you'd have gotten it anyway. Follow me."

"Aye, aye, sir," with that we both made perfect about faces following him out of the office past an astonished Mac and Bud, we were both more than a little shocked when told to punish each other as much as we'd punished Bud.

0900 ZULU

HOTEL

SYDNEY

Mac's POV

I walked into Harm's room holding three ice packs and a bottle of Tylenol. "Alright flyboy, strip." I ordered seeing him just lying there on the bed. When I had first seen him I had sent him here and went to get supplies to fix him up.

"I don't think I can," He wheezed holding his right arm across his mid section. He had already been to sickbay so I knew those were probably already wrapped.

"Fine," I helped him off the bed and we worked his t-shirt over his head very slowly, easing his right arm out last. His ribs were in fact wrapped and that caused him to have to take small breaths. "Does Mic look this bad?"

"No, I stayed away from his ribs, but his face is another story," Harm smiled. I bent in front of him untying his shoes before helping him lay back down. I pulled off his shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in his boxers before going into the bathroom. I filled a glass with water and brought it back to him helping him to take some Tylenol. I placed an ice pack on the left side of his face hoping to reduce the swelling around that eye. "You hungry?"

"A little," he sighed. I should be mad at him right now, but I can't help but baby him. My maternal instincts have always been in full swing around him, but I found myself even more compassionate now that I've found out I'm pregnant. "Honey I'm sorry. I should be taking care of you especially after last night--"

"It's a two way street flyboy, now just relax I'm going to get you something to eat. Any requests?" I asked placing the room key in my pocket and the two left over ice packs in the small fridge/freezer.

"No meat," he smiled a little before deciding that hurt too much.

"I know," I leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back soon."

I headed down the Sydney boardwalk before finding a small Chinese place and placing an order for some pork, lo mien, and rice. The waiter informed me it would take approximately half an hour; I left my name and continued walking down the boardwalk. "Now Colonel what are you doing out this late?"

I turned to see Admiral Chegwidden leaning against one of the buildings watching the water in the harbor. "Picking up some dinner for myself and the Commander sir."

"Which one?" he asked moving to walk with me.

"Rabb, he is after all my responsibility," I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry about all this sir. He promised he wouldn't."

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad that you aren't taking care of Mic," he laughed softly.

"Of course not sir. Even though he's a charmer I love my husband, there's no room for another man in my life," I answered. I spotted a small souvenir shop and we both entered.

"Just making sure we were clear on that," He held up a baby sleeper, "You think Bud got anything for AJ yet?"

"Yes sir, but between you and me it's a stuffed Kangaroo so I'd go for it," I smiled, "speaking of children sir--"

"Congratulations," he didn't even let me finish, "make sure I get the appropriate paperwork as soon as we get back."

"Yes sir," I placed a hand on my flat belly, "well I've got to get back and get our food. I'll see you tomorrow in court?"

"I'll be there."

I picked up our food and then strolled back to the souvenir shop and picked out shirts for Harm and myself. As I was turning to leave I spotted the baby section and found myself drawn in. I managed to pick one sleeper with the Opera House on it and purchased that as well before going back to our hotel.

"Chinese?" he asked sitting up slowly, placing an arm over his ribs.

"Yeah, and I got us some souvenirs," I smiled throwing his t-shirt at him. "And how cute is this?" I held the sleeper against my chest.

"Honey you'll never fit into that," He joked reaching out to take it from me. "I can't believe everyone was once this small, at some point we all were."

"I don't know Commander, I always imagined you as a large baby," I laughed, easing on the bed not to rattle him, "Okay dinner then bed, and I want you to try and stay away from Mic for the rest of the trip."

"Alright, I'll try."

"That's all I ask," I smiled before turning back to dinner.

2200 ZULU

NEW SOUTH WALES SUPREME COURT

SYDNEY

Mic and Harm both lied about their injuries saying that they had been in an accident. We started the session with Mic's opening. I'll give the man one thing he knows how to play up to the jury. He was quick to point out all the circumstantial.

"I give it an eight," the Admiral leaned over to whisper.

"Eight-five, that 'our young sailor' line was good," I whispered back. Harm of course is grace under pressure presenting his case and pointing the jury to the differences between the boy who was at the dock that night and the man who now faced the charges.

"I'd say it's a tie," he leaned over once Harm was finished.

"I agree, sir."

Dunsmore's friend Chief Toohey was Mic's first witness; he testified that the knife used to kill Seaman Dunsmore did not belong to Dunsmore. Harm was able to discredit the witness by causing him to lash out and proved that he wasn't at the crime scene.

Petty Officer Lee's wife, Jenny was the next witness on Brumby's list even though Harm tried his best to get her removed. But the marriage couldn't be upheld in court because Lee was married at the time of their nuptials. The judge called a recess before allowing Mic to call Jenny Brooker.

"He said he feels helpless," I interpreted between Bud and Harm once we were outside.

"You're covering my back Bud," Harm paced slowly, thinking heavily.

"He said thank you," I interpreted once again.

"How is it that you're the only one who understands him?" Harm asked turning to look at me.

"Well my father's jaw was wired for three months when I was a kid, I guess it's like learning a foreign language," I answered practically. "He said he'd rather be speaking French." Harm laughed only to stop and grab his chest. I ignored Bud's comment about the two men fighting over me and turned to Harm.

"What did he say?"

"That uh, you deserved what you got," I left the two men outside the courthouse.

Mic questioned whether or not Jenny enjoyed having two men fight over her, but Harm quickly objected and requested that Mic stand an appropriate distance from the witness. Mic had Jenny perform the same act that Harm and I had done a couple nights before. Mic was clearly badgering the witness, but no matter how hard Harm tried he couldn't force anyone to listen to him. Jenny broke down during her little performance claiming that P.O. Lee had in fact stabbed Dunsmore.

0200 ZULU

NEW SOUTH WALES SUPREME COURT

SYDNEY

Harm's POV

Lee was insistent that Jenny was lying on the stand. When I forced him to tell me why Jenny would lie, he said that everything was in her name so that if he were convicted she would still possess everything. He still said that Jenny wouldn't behave like this; my first thought was affair. Lee said that she did attend an art class two nights a week and that kept her away from home.

0915 ZULU

THE ROCKS IN SYDNEY

Bud and I were doing a little bit of detective work. "They still in there?" I asked bringing Bud a drink to where he stood across the street from the building we had seen Jenny enter. Bud's jumbled speech was becoming a little easier to understand as he thanked me for the drink.

"Public Intel tells me the townhouse is owned by Harold Storm, he runs the art gallery here. Specializes in aboriginal art," I told him. He mumbled something I wasn't able to understand. "You know they had a lot of aboriginal art on the walls of Uluru." Bud gave me a look, "Is that what you just said?" I got an understandable, 'yes, sir'. "Sorry."

We saw Jenny and her friend come down from his townhouse and followed them along the street, "Bud give me the camera you can't run with that trick knee." I left Bud as I followed them down to the docks staying far enough away not to be detected. Watching them get on Kevin Lee's boat after a small make out session was the main evidence we needed to prove that Jenny was cheating on Lee. The next day in court I was able to discredit Jenny and get a 'not guilty' from the jury. I was lenient enough to let Lee off for the night to fix things for him and his wife with his promise to be ready to go tomorrow night.

"Congratulations, Harm. Didn't think you could beat me on my home court," Mic stepped up for a handshake.

"The wig made it an even playing field," I joked as Mac approached as well.

"Didn't take him into custody."

"No, he's not gonna run Mac not when all he has to do is pick up a few papers."

"Congratulations Commander," Chegwidden shook my hand rather firmly.

"Thank you sir."

"Me too," Mac shook my hand as well, even though we both knew I would be getting my congratulatory kiss later on.

"I'd have expected more than a handshake if I'd won Mac," Mic spoke up with that stupid grin I was beginning to hate.

"You always expect more than you deserve."

"Mic I'm leaving tomorrow, would you like to have dinner tonight?" she asked politely leaving out that the invitation was from both of us.

"I'd love it Sarah."

"Great I'll see you at the airport Harm," she nodded. We had both agreed that we wanted to wait until we got home to inform Bud along with the rest of the JAG staff but that we should at least let Mic know that she was off the market.

"Well you win some, you lose some," Chegwidden sighed before walking out as well; he had agreed to play along for the duration of the trip.

1130 ZULU

SYDNEY HARBOR

Mac's POV

"I can't believe you are wearing a formal dress uniform," I sighed walking to the front of the ferry where Harm had agreed to meet us.

"Special occasions call for special attire." He grinned.

"We're just having dinner Mic."

"We're having more than that." He answered confidently.

"Don't presume, remember?" I warned leading us up the steps to the front of the boat.

"I'm not, I'm talking about having a serious discussion," he replied. I turned to watch him only to feel strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and a whisper of a kiss on the joint between neck and shoulder.

"Hi," he whispered in my ear, "I'm glad I caught the right ferry."

"Harm, what are you doing here?" Mic asked stepping up almost as if to claim me as his.

"We're taking you to dinner tonight, aren't we?" Harm looked down at me confused.

"No, Sarah asked me to join her for dinner and I had something special planned which doesn't involve you," Mic almost roared. Harm stepped in front of me being the big bad protector that he was.

"Sorry to ruin your plans Mate," Harm bit out, "but Mac and I had something we wanted to share with you, but I guess it's okay we don't have to tell you that's fine."

"Oh come on, I know I'm the one she wants," Mic stepped up into Harm's face again. I pulled gently on Harm's arm, he acquiesced backing up.

"Alright boys, we don't need to rehash the Dunsmore/Lee case," I didn't dare move between them, as much as I trusted both of them, in my present condition it just wouldn't be smart.

"I'm in love with you Sarah," he moved back a little farther but kept his gaze firmly locked on mine. I tried to interrupt, "shh, for once in your life just listen--" Harm quickly stepped in pointing to a small speedboat flying past us.

"That's the Uluru with Kevin, Jenny, and Harold," I paused looking between the two men.

"That bastard," Mic growled going to the railing. "Jenny's affair was a setup."

"A jury wouldn't believe a loving wife, but they would a cheating wife who was trying to convict her husband," I sighed.

"They wanted me to catch her and then break her on the stand," Harm sighed slipping an arm around my waist and placing a hand on my hip.

"It's brilliant," I sighed.

"They can't try him again it'll be double jeopardy," Mic practically yelled. "He just got away with bloody murder."

"Well we'll just have to make sure we go for the maximum on desertion," I replied, leaning into Harm as the wind became a little cool.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Harm sighed, as I continually huddled closer to him he finally pulled off his jacket and draped around me, "so dinner? It's on us."

"Harm I think you need to let Sarah and I have dinner on our own," Mic replied pulling the jacket from my shoulders, "I can't believe I'm letting it slip like this but I was hoping to ask her to marry me, so man to man could you please?"

"Mic…" I trailed off, looking to Harm helplessly, "I'm sorry but I can't."

"I understand that you need time, but could you hold onto this while you decide?" he held up a ring.

"No you don't understand," for once I was glad Harm stepped in for me, "she's already in a committed relationship."

"Very well then," Mic glanced around sighing, "I guess I'll be seeing you then."

0415 ZULU

SYDNEY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

"Back to winter uniforms," I sighed, standing with Harm and Bud as Mic approached.

"Talk to Harriet yet?" The Admiral asked Bud. He answered in the negative, "ah the wired jaw should get you some slack."

"Farewell," Mic shook hands with each of us before stepping back a respectable distance.

"Gentlemen, what happened to you two?" Webb questioned stepping up obviously over looking my presence.

"Never mind that Webb. What the hell have you been doing down here anyway?" Harm asked crossing his arms.

"Sorry can't say, but thanks for not busting my cover," he was his cryptic self as always. They called for all first class passengers, "That's me, I'll see you all on board."

"First class?" the Admiral sounded a little sad watching Webb greet two foreign women.

"Where is Lee?" Brumby asked a little impatiently.

"Hasn't shown up yet."

"Can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face--"

Bud's mumbled, 'sir, here he comes' was all the warning we got before P.O. Lee appeared, "Told you I'd be here, Commander."

"So you did."

"Ah no hard feelings I know you were just doing your job," he smiled towards Mic.

"None at all mate," Mic replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"On the contrary something is finally right," Harm spoke with that calm deathly voice, "Lt. Roberts." Bud mumbled through his Article 31 rights.

"Is that really necessary? What's he saying?"

"He's reading you you're rights," I answered.

"You get things straightened out with Jenny?" Harm asked.

"Oh yes sir, thanks to you. Jen never really loved the bugger, we're moving to Wulgulga when I get back, make a fresh start," he smiled to himself.

"Taking the boat?" I asked sarcastically and he immediately sobered.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh the boat that you and Jenny and Harold were on last night," I replied.

"Just have waited until after the court martial to celebrate Kevin, though we can't try you for murder one again I am gonna nail you for desertion in a time of war," Harm spoke in that deathly calm again.

"I hope you go for the death penalty, mate."

"Absolutely mate."

"Ah you'll never get it, but life without parole is a slam dunk, Mr. Roberts… Take this deserter on board," the Admiral ordered. "Beginning to understand him." They announced our flight and the Admiral grabbed his bag to board the aircraft. Harm took my hand with his left and picked up our carry-ons with his right. I gave a small wave to Mic before continuing the trek to the aircraft.

0900 ZULU

SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC

Harm and I managed to have three seats to ourselves for the flight to Las Angeles. He had turned placing his back against the side of the place with a pillow behind his head and a turned me between his legs to rest comfortably for the rest of the trip. "So Mrs. Rabb…how are we going to tell the Admiral?"

"I forgot, he already knows," I looked over my shoulder at him, "I didn't even tell him he just offered his congratulations and we both moved on."

"Okay, so he knows about our marriage and your bun in the oven," he placed both hand on my ribs letting his fingers splay across the still flat planes of my belly. I tried to hide a yawn but failed miserably. "That leaves only one thing left, nap time."

"Sounds like heaven."

2030 Local

McMURPHY'S TAVERN

"Alright Commander you've got us all here, what's the good news?" Harriet asked as we all gathered around the bar.

"Well Lt., I've actually been designated to make the announcement," The Admiral grinned stepping up to the bar to address the group. "When these two came to me after Harm returned from flying I was a little shocked. I mean it's not everyday your two best lawyers come to you and say Harm wants to transfer back but we recently got married." Harriet squealed rushing forward to hug both myself and Harm tightly.

"That's not all Harriet," I smiled largely, "I recently found out that I'm expecting."

"Congratulations!" Bud came forward shaking Harm's hand heartily, his jaw was still wired shut but everyone was beginning to understand him better.

"Admiral aren't you going to charge them?" Loren Singer asked incredulously.

"No Lt. and if you have any more questions you should direct them towards the SECNAV," he smiled annoyingly at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Harriet stood next to Bud and held tightly to him.

"We didn't want to imply impropriety," Harm started only to be interrupted by Bud who was mumbling so fast I could barely catch what he was saying, "What?"

"He said that if we wanted to avoid impropriety you and Brumby shouldn't have fought over me," I grinned squeezing his ribs gently to remind him.

"Hey he started all of that I was just protecting my family," Harm replied looking sternly at Bud.

0005 Local

RABB RESIDENCE

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm's POV

"Let's get you to bed, Mommy," I whispered not bothering with flipping on the lights as we entered the apartment.

"Umm, we need a bigger place," she sighed leaning back into me as I guided us through the living room and up the two steps.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, it's sleepy time for you two," she quickly stripped and fell into bed.

"I'm getting cold," she shivered reaching an arm out from under the covers to grab for me.

"I love you," I whispered sliding down into bed, cradling her lithe body with my own, "both you and the baby."

"We love you too."

THE END

A/N: I'm thinking about maybe writing a sequel. Let me know what you think!


End file.
